jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
Diana of Themyscira is an Amazon, crowned princess of Themyscira and daughter of Queen Hippolyta. She is also a leading member of the Justice League, along side Batman and Superman under the alias Wonder Woman. 'Origins' Diana was the only Amazon born on the island nation of Themyscira and the reincarnated soul of an aviator named Diana Trevor who passed on defending the island from the demons within Pandora's Box. Hippolyta wished long for a child and upon consulting an oracle, she was instructed to sculpt the body of a child on the beaches as the Olympians gave the lifeless body a life. For over 20 years, Diana had been trained in the art of combat and taught by over 3000 teachers and scholars on the island. This was all done under the watchful eyes of her mother. It was then that by 25, she disguised herself to participate in a contest which would determine which amazon would become their champion against Ares. She won and was made their champion against her mother's wishes. As a result, she not only went to the "World of Men" to battle Ares, but also went there as an ambassador for the island nation she was born and raised upon for so many years. Since then, Diana has become a symbol of justice, media sensation and leading member of the Justice League, training new heroes in the art of magic. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 11 Diana had heard rumors from her Amazon sisters that her mother Hippolyta was now launching a full scale assault against Gotham City. In order to confirm these rumors, she headed home to Themyscira where she had found her mother and confirmed the rumors. She also found that Circe was working with her mother and suspected her fowl hand in this matter. Diana refused her mother's offer to join them and began to fight her way out of the palace, seeking out those who would aid a rebellion against the unjust war. Diana either had to convince some of her brethren the easy way or the hard way, however she did managed to get some back up, as well as munitions and soldiers to aid her cause against the main Amazon forces. 'Powers & Abilities' Diana (Flight).jpg|Diana's Flight & Speed Diana's Strength.jpg|Diana's Strength Powers *'Divine Empowerment:' Having been sculpted by her mother on the beaches of her homeland, Diana's life and powers were gifted to her through the divinity of the Olympians. **'Immortality:' Having been born of the power of immortals and living on an island where the women never age, it is logical to assume that Diana is either immortal or extremely long lived. **'Superhuman Durability:' Gifted to her by Demeter, Diana has the ability to withstand a tremendous amount of physical abuse and magical attacks. Though her resistance to pain is not as powerful as those like Superman, her healing factor and Amazon disciplines also makes up for that as well. **'Superhuman Strength:' Diana's godlike strength was given to her through a link to the Earth itself, granted to her by Demeter. This makes supposedly physically stronger than Hercules and as strong as Superman himself. **'Superhuman Speed:' Gifted to her by the messenger god Hermes, Diana is capable of moving at speeds rivaling that of The Flash. She can also apply such speed to her reflexes as well. Such reflexes can be used in her combat style, including when it comes to deflecting gunfire. **'Superhuman Agility:' Diana's agility makes her able to move, balance and coordinate far beyond the ability of an Olympian athlete. **'Flight:' Another ability gifted to her by Hermes, Diana is capable of defying the laws of gravity by riding the winds. **'Enhanced Healing:' Another one of Demeter's gifts to Diana was an ability to heal from injuries sustained in battle. Despite being divinely empowered, Diana heals as fast as a normal Amazon. She also is impervious to poisons, drugs and even disease. **'Enhanced Senses:' From the hunt goddess Artemis, Diana's senses are able to hear, see, smell, taste, even touch superior to that of a human. **'Dimensional Teleportation:' Diana is able to open portals to and from her location, ranging from her home of Themyscira to areas like the Shadowlands. Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' Diana has shown to be an expert swordsman and as a result, is capable of matching even Deathstroke's skill. *'Hand-Hand Combat:' *'Multilingual:' *'Tactician:' *'Aviation:' 'Weaknesses' *'Piercing Weapons:' Despite being born differently from other Amazons, Diana is not completely invulnerable. She can withstand blunt weapons, however can be harmed by any form of sharp weapons or projectiles like knives, swords, spears, bullets, etc. 'Equipment' Diana's Uniform.png|Wonder Woman's Uniform Lasso.jpg|Lasso Of Truth Sword & Shield.jpg|Wonder Woman's Sword & Shield *'Uniform:' To honor the late Diana Trevor, the Amazons created a suit with the honorable colors of her nation. As a result, she wears the colors of America, consisting of a one piece uniform with a gold belt and gold eagle, both of which are in the shape of a "W". She also wears a gold tiara with a red star, which she can also use as a boomerang. She has also shown to wear a cape that goes down to her boots, colored in red, white and blue, like her costume. *'Sword & Shield:' Aside from her Amazon training, Diana has been given a shield and sword which give her a great edge against enemies with melee and even long ranged weapons. *'Lasso of Truth:' A gift given to her as a reward for winning the contest, the lasso is a powerful item of divine power that is virtually unbreakable. Aside from acting as a means of subduing enemies, the lasso acts as a mystical polygraph as it compels virtually anyone to tell the truth through it's magic. *'Bracelets of Submission:''' Like all Amazons, Diana wears a pair of indestructible bracelets that serve as a constant reminder of their past oppression at the ands of Hercules. The metal making up the bracelets are made from Eighth Metal, which is virtually unbreakable. With them, Diana can block blades, bullets, even lasers. Category:Amazons Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Movie Characters Category:Immortals